100 Things to Do Before I Die, a Clare Story
by nelly1coco
Summary: Clare starts a list of 100 reckless things to do beore she dies. She gets help from Eli and Adam in this soul searching journey.
1. NUMBER 1 SHOPLIFT

**INTRO **

I glared at my mom, which let me tell you has never happened (that you know of, at least).

"Mom, what ever happened to freedoms and rights?" I asked her. She tapped her foot on the ground, clearly growing frustrated.

"It's very simple Clare, you are not going" she had that ice cold mom stare (you know the one). "Especially with your boyfriend" She seemed to be completely opposed to the idea of me going to the beach this weekend with all of my friends, and Eli (we can't forget about him can we?). I marched up to my room and sat on my bed. I started writing a list titled:

100 things to do before I die

This was a list my mother and/or father could never see. What makes you think that I'll tell you all of them at once? I have to do them first. I knew this one would end badly, but live life spontaneously, right?

* * *

**Hey i have this chapter too, because on the posts are way shorter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- #1 SHOPLIFT**

I'm not a criminal. Don't even get that idea from me. It's not like I wanted to steal something really expensive. Okay, maybe steal isn't a good word; I think taking something without paying for it is a better phrase. Ever since I had started my list I had been a little more laid-back. And a lot more umm, law-breaking. I know that it wasn't my style to go against the law, but it was so freaking fun. Ahh, fun, what a nice word. You know that rush when you know your doing something bad, but you do it anyway and don't get caught. Now I was thriving on the adrenaline.

I really just wanted to shoplift so I could say that I did, you know what I mean, and to cross it off my growing list. I was going with Eli, mainly because I knew that I would chicken out. I couldn't believe that I was all worked up about shoplifting. Here we go.

"Eli, what if I get caught?" I asked, getting second thoughts.

"Just get it over with" he sighed with a smirk. I eyed the jewelry; okay a small pair of earrings was harmless. Just sneak the ones without a black tag thingy into my bag and then it would be over with. I walked over to the sale rack. All of the hanging necklaces were just so, you know. I picked one up and looked at it then around. I lowered it below the counter and glanced casually around for cameras. Eli gave me the signal. and I plopped it into my already open purse. I walked to another rack and shuffled around in my bag covering it finally getting out my cell phone, like that was the reason for looking for through my purse. I turned and faced the door with an innocent look on my face (it was always like that anyways). We walked out and once I was out the door I wanted to run, fast.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I just did that" I said once we were in the car.

"I honestly didn't think you could do it either" he laughed. I smacked him. "Ouch" he smiled.

"You know what the next time I hit you it'll actually hurt" I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah right, like you'd hurt me, of all people" he smirked.

"You know what, enough with the sarcasm, you aren't funny" I said.

"Then why are you laughing?" I pulled out the pair of earrings and frowned.

"I feel bad" I murmured.

"The first step to having fun is forgetting about the bad stuff and letting the fun stuff completely take over"

* * *

**if you read this and like it please review and tell me what you like! **

**also if you really want to read more i have this story, further completed, on **

**so peace out readers**


	2. NUMBER 2 TP SOMEONE'S HOUSE

**just wanted to let you all know that the new has been malfunctioning and it erased my fanfiction! so while it says chapter 2 on here it's actually chapter 9 on there so don't get too confused! btw- on here it mentions that eli tricked clare into bungee jumping, and it;s true-on the chapter before on my teennic fanfic he tricked her into bungee jumping out of a lie! so it'll make more sense to you!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2- #2 T.P. SOMEONE'S HOUSE (actually another #-see above notes) **

I grabbed a 12-pack of brand new toilet paper rolls off the shelf at the store. My phone went off, so I answered.

"What up" I said into my phone.

"You got it yet?" Adam whispered all secret-agent like.

"I have it in my hands" I grinned.

"Well buy it and get to my house soon" He said quietly.

"Adam, Eli will not hear you, god, he'll think it was me anyways"

"But when he finds out that you toilet paper his front yard with me, I'll like die or something" He worried.

"Yeah but he won't find out that you did it, because I'm taking full credit for this one!" I grinned even bigger.

"Bye then"He hung up. I had reason to T.P. Eli's house, trust me. That total jerk-face had me me, of all people, go freaking bungee jumping out of a lie. This was little thing I liked to call payback.

"Adam get over it, he's not home anyways" He hestated before he pulled out his on 12-pack of toilet paper.

"But he's my friend, this isn't right" He tried to argue.

"Yeah and he's my boyfriend, but you don't see me getting worried, do you?" He shut up and ripped open his package as I did. "Now, one... two... three!" And simultaneously two rolls of toilet paper flew over his front tree. I pulled out another roll and cocked my arm back to throw... it flew even higher, clearing the treetop. I turned to Adam who was twitching.

"Clare I feel bad" I frowned and threw another roll of toilet paper at him. It went, bump and hit the ground.

"Now pick that up and throw it over the freaking tree" He obeyed like a smart boy. In about five minutes both of our packages were empty and we walked down the street.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He smiled and I grinned, I couldn't wait to see Eli's face.

* * *

**mwahahaha, next chapter that'll probably be done on monday (i have a life on the weekends) unless i cram it tomorrow before my band concert (french horns rule)but don't get your hopes up! so this is me saying PEACE OUT!**


	3. NUMBER 3 GET HIGH OFF A SHARPIE

hey i'm sorry it took so long but i broke my fingers on my left hand so i typed this with one hand! also i wanna say sorry for taking so long!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3-#3 GET HIGH OFF A SHARPIE**

I twirled my pencil around in my fingers looking at the clock. Glancing toward the door, I sat impatient. I have nothing for the next two hours to do. I wanted to poke my eyes out. Eli just had to have something after school today, until 5. And my parents were on a trip together, so I was all alone with no-one. And you know those days when there is nothing good on T.V., well that's what was going on. I picked up a highlighter and finished making the ultimate smiley face. I picked up a green sharpie and drew a peace sign right next to it.

Wait, Sharpie... hmm. Everybody knows that you can get high off one, but I had never tried. Well I had plenty of time and it was probably a myth (at least I sort of hoped). I pulled it up to my nose and took the tiniest sniff, like ever. It smelled so gross but now I was ready and wanted to feel away from this world for maybe an hour. I stuck it up my nose and inhaled deeply. Of course being your average human, I coughed and dropped it.

I felt dizzy, not like really dizzy, but dizzy (you know what I mean). I didn't think it had worked so I sniffed hard again, whoa it was all... funny. I laughed loud at what I was doing, and started talking to my wall.

"You know that if Eli found out that I did this he wouldn't think I was wimpy anymooooorrre" I shouted and laughed. I pulled the neon green Sharpie up to my nose again inhaling multiple times. I laughed some more and dropped it on the floor. The walls moved like a dancing banana... haha dancing banana. I don't if I lost track of time but the doorbell rang and I wobbled over to it. I fumbled with the door handle and finally got it open. The light burned as I opened the door.

"Hey Clare, ready to go?" Eli said.

"Whyyyyyyyyy on earth would I want to go?" I giggled as I talked.

"Are you okay?" He smirked.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYessssssss, wwwwhyyyyyyyyyyy you askinggggggggggg?" I laughed at my funny voice.

"Clare are you high?" I smiled like a guilty person.

"Hooooowwwwwwww did yooooouuu knowwww?" I tried to take a step back and lost my balance tumbling onto the floor. I laughed at being on the floor.

"What the h-e-l-l Clare, you need to sit down" He pulled me up and sat me down on my couch. I'm pretty sure I giggled for about an hour. Then I don't know what happened. I think I fell asleep, but I don't know. All I know is that I woke up and Eli was eating cereal.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"About that time" He smiled. "So you wanna explain to me why I came here to find my girlfriend high?" I frowned.

"Well it kinda started with a green Sharpie..." I started.

"That means no more green Sharpies for you" Eli interrupted.

"Fine then i'll just use a blue one"

* * *

so please review and/or message me so i can know how i'm doing!


End file.
